Timothy Drake (New Earth)
Real Name: Timothy Drake Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Occupation: crimefighter Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: single Group Affiliation: Bat Family, Young Justice, Teen Titans Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Became Robin to act as a balancing force for Batman (Bruce Wayne). Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: Jack Drake (father, deceased), Janet Drake (mother, deceased), Dana Winters Drake (stepmother) First Appearance: (as Tim Drake) BATMAN #436 (August, 1989); (as Robin) BATMAN #457 (December, 1990) History Timothy Drake attended the circus the night the Flying Graysons were murdered. A few years later he sawfootage of Batman and Robin apprehending the Penguin. Robin performed a quadruple somersault, a rare manuver that only Dick Grayson and a few others could perform. After learning Grayson was the ward of Bruce Wayne, he came to the conclusion that Wayne was Batman. Tim continued to follow the adventures of the Dynamic Duo, as well as Grayson's becoming Nightwing and Jason Todd succeeding him as Robin. After Jason's death, Timothy became convinced that a replacement was needed. When Nightwing left the Titans for a short time in order to find himself, Tim followed him and was able to convince him that Batman needed help. The two had a conversation, but were captured by Two-Face. Tim donned the costume of Robin and with the help of Alfred Pennyworth, was able to rescue them. Batman accepted Tim as the new Robin on a trial basis. He was trained over several months, first by Alfred, then Batman, and finally Nightwing. After defeating the Scarecrow, Robin traveled to Europe where he was instructed further. The Obeah Man captured Tim's parents during a trip to the Caribbean. Janet died and Jack was left with paralysis despite Batman's help. Jack later remarried to nurse Dana Winters. Timothy became romantically involved with Stephanie Brown. He also founded Young Justice and joined a reformed Teen Titans. While trailing King Snake, Lady Shiva also trained Timothy, even giving him a staff. However, she has warned that one day she will challenge him to the death. Recently, Tim Drake's life has been full of emotional upheaval. When his father learned of his dual identity, he forced him to give up the Robin mantle for a time. But just as Jack came to terms with his son's life as a super-hero, he was killed by Captain Boomerang during the murder mystery surrounding the death of Sue Dibny. Spoiler (who had become Robin in Tim's absence) was killed by Black Mask when the "War Games" initiative was activated in Gotham City. Despite these tragedies, Tim is determined to continue being Robin. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: Hair colour unknown Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: No known powers. Known Abilities: Timothy Drake is a superb crime-fighter, trained in martial arts and acrobatics. His other talents include detective work, computer science, healing skills, and analytical thinking. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: Bulletproof and fireproof costume, various gadgets. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: Tim uses an extendible staff given to him by Lady Shiva. He also often uses a sling. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category: Characters Category: Living Characters Category: Good Characters Category:Teen Titans members Category:Young Justice members